


Unfortunate Timing and Bad lighting

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bossy Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Car Sex, Dean Winchester Has Broken Bones, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, More characters to be added, Sex in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), There's A Tag For That, To Be Continued, Top Castiel (Supernatural), canon based au, implied events without explaination, my weird writing, no god issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean is laid up with a broken leg and wingless angel to help him hobble around the bunker while Eileen and Sam investigate missing persons with Baby, as per usual Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Sam smiled and slid his arms around eileen’s hips and wove his fingers together pressed against her back. She smiled and shook her head at Sam.

“You’re going to wrinkle my blazer.”

She said, they stood together without boundaries in the map room.

“We’d get arrested for fake badges first over a wrinkled suit.”

Sam said then ducking his head in the crook of her neck into her freshly conditioned lochs.

She wrapped her hands around his torso, Sam’s hair fell in her face.

“Gross.”

Dean entered the room and cracked a can of beer, Sam jerked up alerting Eileen to his brothers entrance.

“Perv.”

Sam glared at him, Dean leant on his left crutch taking a long chug of his can.

“Where Cass?”

Dean asked trying to crutch his way to a seat with a yuengling in his hand.

“gross “

Sam said mockingly.

“I sent Cass out for groceries and dry cleaning.”

Eileen spoke up between the two.

“You what?”

Dean asked as he eased into a seat at the table keeping his cast from knocking the legs.

“Oh he took your keys”

She turned back to Dean, He choked on his beer and was silent.

Cass opened the bunker door with two suits in plastic packaging and a large bag slung over his other shoulder.

He was wearing Sam’s shirt and a pair of Dean’s sweat pants that had fall leaves in sepia tones on it.

“Is sh okay Cass? what - tell me she’s okay? “

Cass was barely down the stairs.

“..who?”

Cass tilted his head and laid the suits over the map table.

Sam kept still.

Eileen smiled and took the large bag of groceries from Cass.

“Baby, Cass come on, you didn’t make any u-turns or-god did you stall her?”

Dean begged and gripped his right thigh wishing he could run to the impala.

Sam took one of the Suits off the table.

“...Dean...the impala is in the garage, i took public transit. I wouldn't touch your concerningly personified car wit-”

Dean still sitting leaned back with an exasperated sigh.

Cass glanced between Dean and his brother chuckled.

“Actually since you’re laid up i’m taking baby with Eileen to check out the missing persons.”

Dean’s face crumbled into a pleading expression.

“Be gentle Sammy i’m begging you.”

Cass lightly smacked Dean’s cheek with the back of his hand.

“Stop acting like a baby you throw the impala around more than Sam does.”

Cass said scoffing.

“Have fun babysitting,Cass.”

Sam said patting his shoulder as he passed the sweatpant bearer and disappeared into the hall with the fresh suit.

“Why me? Cass? Why do you all hate me?”

Dean said taking a sip of his beer, leaning his head into his other hand, elbow on the counter.

“Because you are more of a ‘baby’ than your car.”

Dean looked up at him with malice.

“Might want to get out of crotch kicking distance because i might just be stupid enough to go for it.”

Dean sighed defeated.

Cass, about to retort, Eileen entered the room with a duffel bag slung over her shoulder.

“I’m heading out tell Sam i have his bag packed, heal up Dean”

Cass nodded at her, Dean didn’t even wave her off as she marched up the stairs.

Cass stood silently over Dean as he nursed his beer, he pondered his instinct to lay his hand on an individual to heal them as good as new, crafted in heaven with him as a conduit. A strange nostalgia filled him, it was not welcome.

“Beer angel? You look like you need it.”

Dean offered his can to Cass, shaking him out of his daze. Cass accepted and took a swig of Dean’s beer, seemingly like water to him. Dean blinked.

“Hell of a tolerance huh?”

Cass shook his head.

“I lost my tolerance with my power.”

Dean’s head tilted, before he could ask Cass spoke up.

“I’ve already had a few, it’s not like i was driving.”

Cass quickly justified.

Dean, a little shocked gently took the can from Cass.

Sam walked out from the hallway in a fresh navy suit his tie puffed from his vest slightly.

“You guys seen my-”

“Eileen has it.”

Dean said before his brother could finish.

“Keys?”

“My room, desk left of the bed.”

Dean answered with some hesitance lining his tone.

“See you guys soon, if he breaks something else Cass you just call.”

Sam retrieved Deans keys from around the corner and stomped up the stairs.

“You shouldn't be drinking with painkillers in your system.”

Cass broke the silence and Sat next to Dean.

“Thats just a suggestion from the drug companies, besides you shouldn't be drinking with a big dumb patient while your on call.”

Dean smiled.

“Says the big dumb patient, your claims have been veto’d, if you were running a fever from infection, Dean how could i tell?”

Cass genuinely waited for Dean to answer.

“.. you’d take my temperature..?”

Dean answered questioningly.

“Thats right, now how am i going to do that if your face is already hot from intoxication?”

Dean nodded.

He tried to down the rest of the can, being that Cass had finished the bulk of it.

Cass rolled his eyes.

“All gone.”

Dean smiled.

“I’m not giving you anymore painkillers so don’t you start crying because you did this to yourself.”


	2. Chapter 2

Cass stirred the tea bag in a warm mug and set it on a coaster next to Deans bed.

Dean bit his lower lip, a black controller in his hand whirring and lights flashing.

“Shit shit shit!”

Dean leant forward in his bed, closer to the tv as his screen started to ‘glitch’.

Cass shook his head.

“Can you pause that..? Your tea is going to get cold.”

Dean glanced at Cass.

“Cass its online i can’t- SHIT NO JASON-”

The tv portrayed Jason Vorhees strangling Dean’s character, a blonde girl with a crowbar in her hand. Dean sighed his body untensed and he slouched against his headboard.

He looked over at Cass as the other online players screamed and talked, Dean exited the server and set the controls on the other side of him.

“Thank you.”

Cass said with a hint of annoyance.

Dean grabbed the tea mug and took a sip.

“this smells funny”

Dean’s face scrunched up and looked up at Cass as he sipped on the tea.

“You know ever since you broke your leg and sam bought you that ksk-box you’ve been a lot whinier.”

Dean snorted but did not dare justify it, Cass glared at him.

“Will you turn that thing off?”   
Cass asked looking at it like an ugly baby.

Dean gulped the warm smelly Tea.

“Cass don’t tell me your jealous of the x-box.”

Dean said with an emphasis on the ‘X’, Cass rolled his eyes.

“Its’s a waste of time i mean are you not sick of fighting real monsters?”

Dean turned the xbox off.

“Happy?”   
Dean asked adjusting his not-broken leg from cramping.

The yellowish lights of the room turned black and the red lights of the bunker lit dimly with an alarm.

“Cass.”

“I’m here, phones signal dead.”

Cass stood with his back to the wall eyes focused on the only entry point as he turned his phone off after checking it.

Dean started to get out of bed reaching for his crutches, Cass Pulled them out of his reach.

“You are not getting out of bed until i clear the bunker.”

Cass said in a hushed tone, unaware of what caused the power outage.

“What? You think i’m just gonna sit here patiently while you traipse about a minefield?”

Dean said louder than he should have and angrier than he thought portrayed.

Cass didn't look at dean or even answer the man, he tossed Dean’s crutched in the corner of his room and pulled Dean’s shotgun off it’s mount and thrust into the cripple’s hands.

“Cass, wait!”

Dean now yelled disregarding whatever threat was among them’s ability to hear.

He huffed a curse as Cass ran out of his room slamming the door behind him, angel blade on hand.

Cass eased around the red toned corners blade in front of him.

His angelic senses, now missed in the wake of a blind forest of possible dangers.

His eyes scanned the halls, he opened each and every door with caution until he reached the boiler room, where the power may be reset.

He entered the room, his adrenaline pumping and attempted to switch the breakers on.

One by one the lights turned back on and the alarm quiet.

No sound remained but the question did.


	3. Chapter 3

Cass walked into Deans room, He stood on his crutches shotgun in hand now pointed at the ground.

“What the hell happened?”

Dean asked

“What are you doing standing.”

Dean set the shotgun back on its mount.

“Cass, If someone was gonna shoot or hex me my broken leg is the last of my problems.”

Cass glared at him as dean plopped back on the bed.

“You Could have shot them to bits from your bed, give me those.”

Cas grabbed the crutches and set them aside.

“You gonna baby me like this the whole time?”

Cass’ gaze intensified.

“No Dean, when you need to urinate you do that yourself, if you fall and break it again because of an avoidable shootout that part is on me.”

Cass Shook his head, there was a poudning sound echoing down the hall.

They froze and looked at each other, cass grabbed Dean’s pistol an shoved it in the back of his sweats.

“I’ll be here, y’know it its an evil spirit and you need backup.”

Dean said sarcastically as he watched cass leave the room.

Cass followed the pounding until it sounded more like knocking. Until he reached the main door up the staircase.

He carefully opened the door.

“Hey,you haven’t payed for the electricity here and y’see we had to turn it off and, now hold on i’m not accusing you but, the Elo’ was turned back on without the companies say so, you get it right? Now-”

Cass stopped the man in the denim shirt with a name tag that read ‘doug’.

“I um i’ll go switch it off, thank you...goodbye.”

He shut the door and looked around the bunker from a birds eye.

“Electricity bills”

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Cass walked down the stairs into the kitchen and retrieved a clear container of candles, mostly used for hexes and jinxes. He lit one in the kitchen and dished them around surfaces to be lit later and descended to the boiler room to turn the electricity off, turning each breaker off one by one until the room was lit red with the emergency lights without the alarm. He lit a portable candle and held it in his left, his right arm held the container of the remaining candles against his hip.

He trudged up the stairs for a fourth and final time, hopefully. He gently pushed up dean’s door who sat on the edge of the bed, bored.

“That was the electricity company at the door, Who paid for your electricity before you moved here?”

Cass asked as he set the candle down on the dresser and his blade in the drawer.

Dean shrugged making a ‘i don't know’ sound.

Cass looked disappointed, Dean handed him the shotgun.

“Crisis averted?”

“Not entirely, we’ll need AC, running water etc.”

Castiel set the shotgun back in its respective mount and pulled some more candles to set about the room. One green and somewhat murky, he set it away from the weapons display beside the bed. Another, yellow, on the same dresser as the Tv.

“I think i need to get a job.”

Cass said, not entirely directed at Dean.

Dean threw his legs back on top of the ruffled covers.

“Well, no i mean if you want to i can’t stop you. But i can just text Sam to bring home some stacks from a casino in mulvane.”

The scents of the candles began to intermix causing an unpleasant inhale.

Cass sighed and set the candle box down, he felt nauseous from the smell.

“Dean if these are candles for spellwork, why are they scented?”

Castiel asked and pinched the one by the tv out.

“Hell if i know Cass, Sam’s the witch of the family, i’ll text him.

Dean pulled his phone out and opened a message, there was a creeping sense of a rash in his cast.

“I- i think i’m allergic to these candles.”

Cass sat down on the bed cracking his neck, a burning sensation began to erupt between his shoulder blades, his nausea increased. He lurched over the trash can beside the bed.

“Jesus- Cass are you okay”

Deans phone dinged with a response.

_ Those were Rowena’s candles. I don't know anything about them but i’d stay away from them they are probably not safe. _

Cass swallowed and pinched the green candle out.

“shit - ow”

Dean’s broken leg began to burn, as well as some bruises on his hip, like hand sanitizer on an open wound. Dean scrambled to the other side of the bed beside Cass.

“Burning feeling on some old wounds?”

Dean asked.

Cass, afraid to open his mouth swallowed, keeping his head over the trash can.

“I-i dont, its burning but not over any-”

He wretched in the trash can, alcohol burned his nose throat on exit.

Dean rubbed his back.

The burn in Dean’s leg subsided to a tingling.

“Babe i think you lit a healing candle.”

Cass lifted his head for a breath of air.

“Gee Dean you think?”

The burning sensation on Cass’ back seemed to only increase.

“Hell- i think it’s…”

Cass’ stomach had no more contents to upchuck, he leant against the side of the bed.

“What?”

Dean tilted his head slightly, running his fingers through Cass’ hair, dull nails gently gliding through his scalp.

“Nothing.”

Cass chuckled as the last of the smoke from the once lit candle dissipated, as did the pain and nausea. 

“This day just keeps getting worse huh?”

Dean said.

“Yeah.”

Cass said, voice raspier than usual.

“Well if you were correct you can take off that brace”

Cass said as he grabbed the trash container full of puke.

Dean began to say something but withheld and unstrapped the black brace from around his lower leg. Cass walked to the bathroom and poured the sludge into the toilet and flushed. He left the gross trash bin there and shut the door.

He walked back into Dean and his room and collapsed on the end of the bed, legs hanging off the side.

“So, What it heal?”

Dean asked as he laid parallel to Cass.

“Well, I suppose it kept the alcohol from poisoning my liver.”

Cass pondered the sensation on his back. The intensity of where his wings once were, he withheld that part from Dean.

“Hmmph.”

Dean looked up at the ceiling, barely anything visible, except for the dim red of the back up power.

“Shit- there's one still in the kitchen.”

Cass bolted upward. 

“Hey wait for me! No telling what that one would do, if anything.”

Cass’ jaw tensed. Dean could tell even in this lighting. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Fine. Fine! “

Cass threw his hands up in defeat and let them fall against his sweats and continued down the hall, Dean gently walked after him still cautious with his newly healed leg.

Their heart rates began to leisurely rise without notice as they neared the kitchen carefully of the dark surroundings. 

Dean felt it first despite Cass leading, Cass pinched out the candle and waved the smoke away from him. Dean pressed his lips together and cleared his throat, he felt ‘little Dean’ awaken.

Cass looked back at him, before he could say anything he began to feel heat in his face and blood rush south of the border.

“Oh.”

Castiel said tilting his jaw upward.

“Bedroom?”

Dean asked, rhetorically.

Cass pondered.

“How about the backseat of the 64’ pontiac in the garage?”

Dean’ mouth gaped, if he wasn't hard before he sure as hell was now.

“God i love it when you talk cars to me.”

Despite the Location now decided Dean pulled Cass flush against him, his arms gripping Cass’ hips. Cass threw his arms around Deans neck and tightly held them there, Dean backed him up against the kitchen counter as they made out in the dark, and the aphrodisiac permeated the room. Cass hoisted himself on the kitchen counter and grabbed Deans Jaw to bring their lips back to unison. Dean, a little eager clanked his teeth against Cass’, who chuckled. Cass pried Deans face away from his to speak.

“Why don’t you go get the protection and lubricant and I'll go find some flashlights and we’ll meet up in the garage?

Dean smiled .

“You mean the sex sock.”

Dean deadpanned

“I refuse to call it that.”

Cass said almost desperately. 

“It’s a big ass sock with astroglide and condoms in it, there is no better title”

Cass ran his fingers down Dean’s chest feeling himself getting distracted, eyeing the others neck, how he could bite into it with ease.

“Sex sock!”

Dean said enthusiastically, a bright smile metaphorically lit up his expression, as he pulled himself away from Cass, disappearing into the hall.

A light fluttering feeling filled Cass’ chest, one he noticed he feels much more intensely since he became a human. He wouldn't give it up for his wings nor his halo.

He hopped down from the counter and searched the closet parallel to him for flashlights.

He found a container with a LED camping lantern, he clicked the small switch and it illuminated the area quite well, he squinted at the brightness until his eyes adjusted.

He met Dean in the cool garage, the two doored car had the front seat pulled forward already, Dean sat on the cream hood, supplies sock in hand, and squinted as Castiel came closer.

“Not as romantic as candles but it'll do.”

Cass said.

Castiel set the LED light on the key hook on the concrete wall and grabbed Dean’s forearm with one hand and his neck with the other and brought their lips together, Dean smiled against him.

“You need to shave.”

He said against Cass’ lips running a thumb across his lower jaw where a little more than stubble grew, Cass tilted his head up at Dean and licked his lips.

“Undress and give me the sex sock”

Cass said between the end of Deans jaw and his ear.

Dean swallowed, hopped off the hood and handed Cass the sock. 

Dean pulled his shirt off and threw it in the floorboard and shucked off his pants and left them by the back tire. Cass did the same, he set the astroglide in the floorboard next to a condom pack and threw the sock in with them. He then pushed Dean against the cold metal of the car. Dean giggled as Cass kissed across his neck in between his clavicle. He settled his hands to rest on Cass’ hips. Cass couldn't help but smile against his lightly freckled skin at how bubbly Dean was, he ran his fingers down Dean’s light happy trail and wrapped his fingers around Deans’ member, Dean exhaled and pushed his hips into Cass’ hand.

“You gonna do anything with that or you just gonna stand there and stare at me?”

Cass scoffed and pulled his hand out of Dean’s boxers.

“God you are testy today.”

Cass said shaking his head he pushed Dean in the backseat of the car and followed after with a creaky slam of the car’s door. He brought his knees to Dean’s hips.

“She’s not baby but she’ll-”

Cass kissed Dean quiet and leaned over him.

“If you don’t shut up i’ll put that nasty sock in your mouth.”

Dean glared at him. Cas peeled Dean’s boxers off him as well as his own, Dean’s erection radiating heat, he grabbed the lube with one hand and Dean’s dick with the other. Dean Leaned his head limp against the interior of the car,Cass roughly tugged upward.

“Finally .’

Dean said breathily.

Cass furrowed his brows at Dean and took his off hand him and clicked open the bottle and poured the cold substance over his right hand.

He circled Dean’s hole with lube, then shoved the finger up Deans ass.

Dean grabbed his cock and started pumping it while Cass worked him open.

“You are so goddamn impatient.”

Cass said and added another finger looking for the sweet spot.

Dean hummed in agreement.

“Blasphemy! Your the one who lit up the aphrodisiac”

Cass thrust in a third finger and grabbed the sock from the floor board with his left hand and shoved it in dean’s mouth, who cringed at the...sock taste. He glared at Cass and spat the sock out.

His expression quickly changed when Cass thrust against his sweet spot, Dean’s hips twitched downward. Castiel pulled his fingers out and bit open the condom package rolling it on his own patient erection. He spilled generous amounts of the lubricant over the condom he exhaled as he spread the lube up and down his shaft. Dean spread his legs one over the top of the front seat the other resting on top of the back seat. Cass’ knees right on the outside of Dean’s cheeks, he lined up and slowly sunk into him, he put his hand on either side of Dean’s head.

Dean softly hummed as he flexed around Cass, who let out choked gasp now fully sheathed.

Dean closed his legs around Cass’ hips and pulled Cass’s neck to his lips, he lapped at the dip in Cass’ neck before his jawline.

“You can move now angel.”

Dean whispered sweetly against his skin.

Cass Pulled out slowly and then inward faster, repeat.

Dean felt warm waves shoot through him when Cass skimmed his prostate, his mouth fel agape against Cass’ neck and groaned.

Cass quickened his pace trying to hit the same spot over and over.

Dean began to pant against his skin.

“Cas-Cas-Ca Cass ah Cass hah hh”

His breathy moaning faded into throaty sounds as Cass pumped in and out of him.

Cass let his mouth fall open and dropped his head next to Dean’s.

“Shit i- fuh-Cas Cas-Castiel Babe-”

Dean ground his hips meeting Cass with his thrusts, Dean’s legs felt like jelly as they loosely gripped around Cass, who zeroed in on Dean’s sweet spot and sped up his thrusts.

Dean let out a involuntary sounds and pleads and threw his arms around Cass’ neck, Cass’ arms collapsed on his elbows and he kissed at Dean;s open mouth.

Dean’s cock occasionally rubbed against Cass’ torso per thrust inward, the sensation let low whines escape his throat. 

Cass lost his rhythm and pulled out.

“Shit-”

He shoved himself back inside Deans warm caverns.

“Ram me baby-”

Dean said against Cass’ lips.

Despite Castiel’s instinct to never obey what Dean commands of him, he did just as Dean asked.

“Ahhhah fucking Ca-Cass fuck!”

Dean had flew back as an orgasm rippled through him, his dick red and pulsating, legs shaking as Cas continued to thrust with harder intensity. Dean’s body became semi-limp as Cass kept pounding, Cas took advantage of the drool dripping out of the corner of Dean’s mouth and wiped it on Dean’s erection and started pumping, cum shot onto Cass’ stomach.

Cass continued to bury himself in Dean Making Dean’s legs twitch every time he hit his prostate. Cass felt the condom fill not long after, he rode out his orgasm in Dean’s far overstimulated body. 

“Kiss me angel.”

Dean said low and raspy.

Cass smiled and the met is a chaste gently kiss, Cass pulled out breathily and sat back on his heels. Dean sat up on his elbows, Cass removed the condom and tied it off.

He looked up at Dean’s gentle gaze and crawled back atop him.

“I love you Dean Michael Winchester.”

Cass said placing a kiss on the bridge of his nose.

“Even if you are bossy.”

Cass said before Dean could reciprocate his love.

“I’m not bossy you’re just slow.”

Cass rolled his eyes and sat back on his heels, the cum on his stomach began to dry on his happy trail.

“Gross.”

Castiel said and began to wipe it off with Dean’s t-shirt.

“Ah come on at least use the sex sock- jeez babe.”

Dean complained.

“Hush you are the grossest human being i know, in fact this ejaculate is yours. Here take it.”

He threw the cum shirt at Dean who crossed his arms over his face.

“I bet they call you Nastiel in heaven because you’re GROSS.”

Castiel did not dignify that with a laugh, he did with a wide smile though.

“Maybe i am gross, but i got it from you, because it sure wasn't Sam.”

Dean thought for a moment and then nodded.

“Yeah okay so we are both gross, lets go fix that with a shower.”

Cass raised his brow.

“With what water genius?”

Cass moved to a sitting position in the back seat.

“We have a well don’t we?”

Dean said throwing the cum shirt in the floor and returning his boxers to their home over his hips.

“With an electric pump.”

Cass said, thinking about lunch.

“ guess we need to pay the bills.”

Dean said intertwining his fingers with Cass’ as he sat up.

“Are you hungry Dean?”

“Always, angel.”

Dean said grinning.

“I was thinking we go to subway get a couple of cold cut sandwiches for us and your brother and Eileen.”

“Clothes, food, pay bills, shower, food, sleep.”

Dean said like a checklist.


End file.
